Local peculiarities, in the British Paradise Islands
from The Essential Paradise, series sourcebook. Doc. 5.09. Peculiar terms, belonging to the unique culture and history of the British Paradise Islands The following terms and concepts are commonly featured in episodes of the Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm, as devised by Jonnie Comet. Many of these are glossed in print and e-text editions of the stories, provided with explanation via endnotes in the Addenda. For a lexicon of local slang terms, see here. This document is under constant revision as contexts and additions arise from episodes' being composed and edited. AB Aggies (Waterton-Kent) referring to Waterton-Kent, the local intramural rugby team of Kent Township, not the most successful team but having a loyal following amongst the farmers, herders and arborists of eastern Morning Island Ali Wani the southern of the two great peaks of eastern Eden Island, elevation about 375 m, which with Topanga forms a crutch in which sits the hamlet called The Hump (elev. 288 m) All Angels’ ref. to All-Angels-By-The-Sea, Anglican church at the bottom of Long Shore Road, Surfside, Eden Island, where the 11 and 19 buses stop. All Angels’ is one of the oldest continuously-used churches in the territory, a traditional Gothic cruciform church built of local-clay brick and harvested coral in about 1895, whose 30-metre-tall steeple across the way from the beachfront promenade has long served as a landmark for approaching vessels 'anime look' Another Man About The House presumably a sequel to the 1970s BBC series Man About The House, a programme as described in The Initiation of Janine; an invention of the author arcade shopping centre, comprising numerous shops, usually food vendors as well, and facilities for eating, socialising, contained within one convenient structure, often in the form of a cloister or having a fixed parasol roof. In Eden Island there are two: Bank Street arcade in Hurricane Hole (opened 1996) and Surfside Arcade in the Strand, Surfside, (opened 1998) Banwell House Beach Baby chic yet modest and reasonably-affordable misses’ beachwear & boutique in Surfside Arcade, Surfside, Eden I; popular amongst smart teen girls and tourists belonger birdie local island food made of a baked or fried cornmeal tortilla folded over meat, cabbage or kale, beans, cheese, spices and herbs, akin to a taco, gyro or egg roll. Popular one-handed meal amongst locals and tourists in Paradise. A legacy (having gone through many names and variations) from the original Polynesian inhabitants Blind Freddie bloomers board shorts loose-fitting short trousers for surfing, usually with a drawstring closure, having legs long enough so that in straddling a surfboard one’s thighs do not abrade on the edges of the board. Sometimes (rarely in the BPI) baggies boardway planked pedestrian footway, not unique to Paradise, often extending perpendicular to a dune line or promenade to convey lido visitors somewhat nearer to the water. The boardway at Surfside, for example, includes a snacks kiosk about a third of the way to the high-tide crest of the beach; see kiosk borough boule game with balls and pins, BPI version of bocce or lawn bowling. Polynesian briefies BTM Bureau of Tourism Management, Paradisian government agency under the auspices of the territorial Ministry of Tourism Affairs, responsible for regulating tourism-oriented development and administering territorial levies on air fare, resort accommodations and other facilities patronised by transients CD Casino, gaming arcade in Somerset casual attire Cavaliere 48 Cavaliere, Angel b.1962; wife of Paul Cavaliere, who sailed round the world aboard the yacht Starchase, 1981-1984, helped chart and settle much of Paradise; founder of the popular Angel of Paradise boutique in Hurricane Hole. After marrying Paul in Paradise, working in sales for the family boatbuilding business in Florida, she and Paul sailed their Cavaliere 42, Eden’s Bliss, back to Paradise where they settled outside Cook Landing. Basing her early creations on tropical-Pacific native clothing, Angel founded a design studio that became the now-popular boutique, 1988. Angel’s story (with Paul’s) is told in the novels Sea Room; East of the Sun; and Eden’s Bliss, by Jonnie Comet Cavaliere, Paul b.1957, yachtsman and author who designed and, with friends and siblings, sailed his 84’ lug-rigged schooner Starchase round the world, 1981-1984; credited with ‘rediscovering’ Paradise, April 1983. With his cousin Jon (of The Strawberries) he helped to curtail runaway development that was threatening Paradisian resources and to develop both tourist and home markets for industry, agriculture and real estate. He settles at Cook Landing with his wife Angel in 1985. Paul’s story is told in the novels Sea Room; East of The Sun; and Eden’s Bliss, by Jonnie Comet Cavaliere Yacht & Marine Corp family-run boatbuilding business founded by P Richard Cavaliere in 1974 in Marion, New Jersey and relocated to Tobasco, Florida in 1978 by way of investment from his nephew Jon and other members of The Strawberries rock quartet, music-industry friends and other extended-family member cinema having a small population Paradise has a modest demand for the cinema. Though local motion-picture theatres are amply plentiful, each tends to have only one screen and showings are limited to 19.00 or 20.00 on weeknights, 19.00 and 21.30 shows Fridays and Saturdays and only matinees on Sundays, being entirely closed perhaps two nights per week (typically Mondays and one other weeknight). Features tend to be North American or British first-run pictures albeit scheduled about a week later than their larger-market opening dates; cinema owners use early reviews from abroad to determine which pictures may represent the best investments. The territorial cinema market does not follow the practice, common elsewhere, of several local theatres all running the same feature contemporaneously; Paradisians choose a cinema by which picture is playing at a given time. Frequently a cinema will play two pictures at alternate dates and times, to provide local choices city clinic modest, local medical-care facility providing examinations, issuance of prescriptions and routine medical care; what is called a surgery in Britain. Paradise has only two full hospitals, neither large; so the local clinic serves a valuable purpose in islanders’ lives Cook College of Engineering and Sciences Tertiary educational institution in Governor's Harbour, Morning Island, featuring study in technology, physical sciences, mathematics, and various engineering disciplines; a certificate programme of four to six terms (2-3 years) provides strong credential enfor entrance into professional careers within the territory cooler any ‘soft’ cocktail, usually pre-bottled, typically served over ice, often consisting of wine mixed with juice or soda; popular amongst younger people in Paradise Cotillion (usually cap.) in Paradise, annual formal dance and banquet dinner held in mid-May by each secondary school, at which students attend to celebrate the imminent close of the school term. More like the American South’s debutante ball than the French 17th-C dance that lends its name, the Paradisian cotillion is consider the height of the school social calendar, to which most students aspire to gain dates. Statistically each year half a dozen secondary-school couples will announce a marriage engagement on the occasion. School rules tend to bar attendance to those of 1st and 2nd form, in acknowledgment of the event’s mature character. In the Janine, of Paradise arc, Charlie Richardson must attend the 2001 North Eden cotillion with his cousin, Sally Henderson, as his steady girlfriend, Janine Hewlett, is in only second form Coventry beach public lido below the town of Coventry, on the west end of Eden Island, which is, entirely independent of its namesake city’s legend of Lady Godiva, known for its popular ‘clothing-free’ section. In the Janine, of Paradise arc, Charlie and Janine visit this beach during Festival 2001 and again in The Perfect Day dairy convenience store originally selling only milk, bread, paper products, basic foods and dairy produce. Being a source of vital staples, the dairy is present in nearly every community in Paradise Derby-Devon Diggers premier Derby-Devon intramural rugby team, whose colours, blue and green, reflect the two towns’ representative coats-of-arms, respectively doe party ''Dorrie Paradise'' Dramatic Delight misses’ boutique in The Strand, Surfside, known for casual wear, party wear, swimwear, lingerie and accessories; somewhat less exotic than Simply Sexy and more to the taste of younger or more modest clientele. Sometimes known as DD's dressing down driving licence driving-licence requirements in the BPI are complex, befitting the prevailing traffic conditions: * Draw/harness, 1-2/team, bicycle (on public ways), till 19.00 - 10 yrs * Motor vehicle, 2-, 3-, and 4-wheeled, to 10 BHP, till 21.00 - 12 yrs * Motor vehicle to 30 BHP, draw/harness over 2/team, till 23.00 - 14 yrs * Motor vehicle, unrestricted HP - 16 yrs * Motor vehicle, commercial/for-hire, lorry, articulated - 18 yrs Bicycles and single horses are regulated as motor vehicles when conducted on public roads EF Earl’s Cup trophy, sponsored by Territorial Ministry of Education Division of Scholastic Sport, awarded for season’s highest scorer in scholastic boys’ and girls’ gymnastics, in both individual and team standings, typically presented by Lord and Lady Paradise at close of championship meet in late January Ecology (HS course) one of the six semester-length basic-science courses at Paradisian secondary schools(per MOE); the others are Biology, Botany, Chemistry, Oceanography and Physics. Though required for eligibility for O-levels, typically these are scheduled as electives, to be taken over 3rd, 4th and 5th form, and any given class’s makeup may include students of all three forms. Eden Central intramural rugby team, being based in Hurricane Hole; one of Eden Island’s four or five electrical service estate fafa spinach-type dish of cooked taro leaves with seasonings and sometimes other vegetables; a Polynesian staple found at BPI kiosks and cafés Ferry-Foil hydrofoil passenger ferry between Governor’s Harbour on Morning Island and King’s Bay on Caravelle, operated by Paradise Transport under auspices of Ministry of Transportation. The 48 kilometres’ distance is covered in about 45-50 minutes; trips are scheduled to enable residents at either end to commute to jobs the other end Festival week-long, territory-wide celebration of the end of rain season, featuring town parades and festivities, street parties and rowdy, often risqué behaviour (analogous to Mardi Gras in the West), dating to the original Polynesian inhabitants of the islands; Christianised to be scheduled for the week following Easter. Schools are closed; many businesses and government offices operate with reduced hours. It is typically a time for an abrupt and short-lived influx of tourists from England, Europe and the Western Hemisphere (ostensibly to witness the usually-conservative Paradise Islanders at their least restrained) fifteen age of social, legal and sexual majority in the BPI since at least the 1760s; however the rights of full suffrage and of candidacy for public office are withheld till age eighteen. See here float Florida House elegant classically-styled porticoed mansion built 1951 as the official residence of the governor-general, located at 16 Windsor Street in New London, Avon, Morning Island. Surrounded by royal palms and lavish gardens of bougainvillea, orchid, frangipani and Paradisian hibiscus it is much photographed a popular destination for tourists. Public tours are provided but only of public rooms and grounds and only during limited times. The mention of the place frequently refers to an official policy of the governor-general or of his interpretation of royal prerogative, rather as ‘10 Downing Street’ refers to policies of the Prime Minister Fluffians Fluffians (sometimes styled as Fluffian’s)- Paradisian maker of intimates and loungewear, based in Coventry, Eden Island, active 1994- ; noted for a range of good-quality items such as t-shirts, hose, casual shoes and swimwear as well as, somewhat infamously, for offering childish slogans, artwork and graphics on brief, translucent or otherwise adult-oriented garments. The logo of two small white rabbits cuddling innocently or romantically is widely-recognised; hand-drawn facsimiles often appear on secondary-school students’ notebooks and elsewhere. Those fond of wearing such gear (especially their lingerie) are known as 'Fluffs' (not pejoratively) and their bliss from having such comfortable underwear is conveyed, as a kind of shibboleth, as saying one is 'in Fluffia' Founders’ Day annual Paradisian commemoration of the territory’s founders, of diverse generations, from Cook in the 1770s, who first charted the archipelago, to the veterans of the 1939-1945 War who instituted an occasion of patriotic thanksgiving. It occurs on Thursday in the last full week of October and is usually celebrated with a full day of feasting, family and fellowship, to include parades, presentations and conspicuous acts of both patriotism and charity. Businesses and government offices are closed; schools observe both Founders’ Day and the following Friday as a recess fourteen age of second degree of maturity in Paradise, at which a Paradisian employe is entitled to all rights and privileges of labour standards, including a comprehensive shift (up to 35 hours per week) and a full wage (£4.00/hour as of 1999) at a nonagricultural job not directly supervised by a parent or guardian; per MOL. See here GHI goods sack plastic or paper carrier bag with handles provided (sold) by the store to patrons to use for conveying purchases out of the shop and homewards. In the BPI these are are not dispensed automatically and free with purchases; all are required by law to be either of recycled and recyclable materials or else durable and meant to be reused like any other proper possession. Carrier bag (or carryall or holdall) generally refers to one already owned and brought by the patron for this purpose, as many Paradisians carry them as an accessory in the event of unexpected purchasing. Sometimes just sack; rarely bag Global Tree Paradisian recording artistes, known for pop/rock music in support of their environmental and social causes, popular in the territory. The band are first mentioned in The Seduction of Susie (1994) and appear frequently in the Two Paradises series. An invention of the Author; based on both the real-world artistes Phish and U2 half half-pint (of beer or ale), calculated at 250 millilitres or 8.5 Imperial ounces. A typical serving at a public-house for younger patrons hamlet Hastings the seat of Hope Island and home of Hope-Coventry High School Headley, Sir Harvey hibiscus the red tropical hibiscus (aka rosemallow; Lat. hibiscus rosa-sinensis) is the official territorial flower. The flower is named in ‘Allegiance’, the patriotic pledge song sung by staff and students at the start of every school day. Most public offices, business lobbies and even classrooms in the territory will feature a potted plant on display (often below or beside the territorial flag) highway footway, often including stairways and bridges, leading through the interior of the island where no motor vehicles can negotiate. Typically well-maintained, frequently paved and even fitted with amenities such electric or gas post lanterns, signposts and rest areas with benches and drinking fountains, these tend to trace the ancient routes of indigenous islanders. Today they provide an often efficient and surprisingly quick route (so long as one does not mind walking) to bypass the more circuitous motorways over rugged terrain ‘the ’Hole’ 1. referring to Hurricane Hole, the bay enclosed with the southeastern curve of Eden Island, at one end of which is Hell Gate, a narrow channel leading to the open Pacific. Discovered, named and charted by James Cook in 1773, the cove is known as an exceptionally fine sailors’ haven in any weather from north through east to southwest. 2. referring to the community of Hurricane Hole, seat of Eden Island, port city, financial/business centre and resort destination; first permanently-established municipality in the Paradise Islands (1775). 3. referring to Hurricane Hole High School, attended by students on the south shore of Eden Island, from St Alice to Cook Landing Holloway, Sir David the Hump small hamlet (pop. 45; 2000 est.) on Eden Island at the top of Topanga Hill where it meets the slope of Ali Wani Hill, essentially agricultural, noted for vineyards; from here roads descend through switchbacks to Surfside to the east, Hurricane Hole to the south and Devon to the north. As the hamlet is (remotely) administered by Devon Township, Hump students attend Hillside Elementary in Devon and North Eden High. The Hump straddles a social and cultural divide between the business centre of urban Hurricane Hole, on the leeward, southern side of Ali Wani, and the more provincial residential districts of Devon and Derby/Surfside to the north; travel or commerce over or around the hilly interior is not common (nor desirable) for those of either side icee frozen snack or dessert, consisting of water, fruit juice and sugar (typically with food colouring added) frozen in cylindrical shape with a stick, licked, sucked or eaten; sold at kiosks and in milk bars; popular with small children as well as with tourists. Sometimes icee pop Islander unofficial but respectful term for one native to, or rightfully belonging to, the territory, often specifically to one island or territorial region; a belonger. Frequently used judgementally, particularly amongst Paradisian surfers, to discern between locals and tourists JKL Kimberley Downs equestrian park, training and racing facility outside Hastings, Hope Island. Named after Kimberley Cavaliere by co-founders Sir David and Lynda Holloway (her godparents) kiosk, at Surfside about midway down the Surfside boardway stands a small orange-white-and-blue snack kiosk, popular with tourists and young locals, selling sandwiches, snacks, soft drinks and ice cream. The kiosk is particularly susceptible to damage due to high winds and tides; its closure in the threat of such conditions usually signifies the closure of the beach at large liver (pron. livver) unofficial but respectful term for one legally resident within the Paradise Islands, who may have rights to own property, stay beyond the limitations of a visa, pay taxes and drive motor vehicles but not to have a passport, vote or attend public school. Compare belonger LMS London Missionary Society, operating in Polynesia since about 1900 and active in Paradise since 1945; attached to the Methodist Church. The LMS sponsor frequent community suppers and teen dances MN market day monthly, seasonal or regular event during which a BPI communityhost an all-day public fair at which produce, prepared food, crafts and homemade goodsare on offer. Other attractions such as plays, amusement rides, sports events, music,dancing, jumble sales and various exhibits may also be included. By virtue of having a market square and hosting such an event, a municipality, especially one in a predominantly rural area, becomes defined as a market town. Waterton on Morning Island, Ipping on Rum Island, and Coventry on Eden Island are all well-known for their regular market days, generally each month but for February and November (due to the likelihood of unco-operative weather at those times). In Paradise, Festival is in effect a week-long, territory-wide market day Mercy Hospital second proper hospital in the territory, founded by Sisters of Mercy, 1959, in Hurricane Hole, taking the place of a clinical surgery (now the professional centre the other side of Driscoll Street) on the site since 1928. Will not, upon principle, perform abortion procedures; refers cases to St Luke’s in Governor’s Harbour Middleton, Stanley (1946- ) territorial chancellor of the exchequer, 1999-2002, noted for liberal-leaning policies concerning redistribution of wealth; unpopular with most landowners milk bar small local shop that sells takeaway food, snacks, convenience products. May include an eat-in counter. Popular with younger locals; virtually unknown to most tourists Mite monoi perfumed, processed coconut oil, used a skin treatment for protection against sunburn or as a moisturiser after the fact. Morningside Midlanders premier intramural rugby team of Morning Island, being based in Prince Albert; arch-rival of the Diggers native anyone of the original native Polynesian culture of the islands; the term does not refer to one's happenstance of birth but to one's ancestral culture. By default all natives currently resident in the territory at the time of Headley's appointment (1950) were officially classified as belongers. Native is also often used as a pejorative; though most Paradisians accept it as a term of admiration Nippon West busy importer, located in downtown Hurricane Hole, specialising in Pacific Rim products for the BPI market. Nippon West Ltd became embroiled in the trade-disparity debate in the late 1980s and fought in Territorial Parliament for the lifting of tariffs on Asian goods in the interests of saving (too few) Paradisian jobs; since 1995 their focus has been on products from members of the Commonwealth such as Australia, New Zealand, Malaysia and India. OP Paradise Engineering Society elite (invitation-only) social and academic organisation intended to share ideas for improving the common good of the territory. During the course of a year problems in engineering are identified, solutions discussed and courses of action decided-upon. Student projects include a disposition of potentially-toxic runoff from the airport tarmac, the development of lubricant-free bearings for power-generating windmills on some of the outer cays and a new chemical formula for low-resistance ecologically-friendly antifouling paint for the Ferry-Foil and other territory vessels. Engineering students are each offered a student membership for £100 a year, partly financed through their college fees. Student participation in PES is often favourable in job preferments and scholarships for advanced study. The PES annual banquet, scheduled for the second weekend in November, is usually the first event for some students who have just joined that year Paradise Monthly (magazine) territorial publication aimed at locals’ interests, though often perused by tourists as well. Regular features and columns encompass business, arts, sciences, and general news Paradise pearls locally-harvested pearls, generally from Paradise Sound, which extends nearly 100 km from the bayfront of Hurricane Hole city to Caravelle Island and is known as one of the richest pearling beds in the Pacific. As jewellry the local pearls, peculiarly cloudy and with bluish-silver tint, are exported to many markets throughout the world and are a ripe commodity amongst tourists in the islands. However Paradise pearls, though pretty, are considered only common by locals, who might value Asian pearls more Paradisian proper term, both adjective and noun, referring to people or things native to or rightfully resident in or belonging in the territory paréu sarong-style wrap-dress, essentially one length of cloth, perhaps a metre wide, wrapt about the body and cinched above the breasts; typically worn by adult women in Paradise as a beach cover-up or casual garment. Tahitian PCBI Paradise College of Business and Industry, tertiary educational institution in Governor's Harbour, Morning Island, featuring study in business, economics, social sciences, technology, accounting, and more; a certificate programme of four to six terms (2-3 years) provides strong credential for entrance into professional careers within the territory PE, health education pellet-gun air-charged sporting firearm used in target-shooting competition or war-game play, and for some specific industrial and agricultural applications, typically discharging a dye-filled wax sphere of about 20 cm in diameter at a relative low muzzle velocity which burst upon superficial impact. It is the primary accoutrement for the popular BPI game of Strategy peregrine moss medium-green ground growth of the calymperes family, tending to root between rocks and spreading in dense but sparsely-spaced clumps along seaside hillsides in the BPI; so named because migratory Pacific peregrines will often make nests in it pint usual serving of beer or ale at a public-house, calculated at 500 millilitres or 17 Imperial ounces pound note (‘pink’) in the BPI legal tender is the UK pound; but the one-pound note was not replaced with a coin during the 1980s as in Britain and so gets printed by the Royal Bank of Paradise for common circulation in the islands. One rationale for this is said to be that the note is cheaper to print locally than the coin is to mint and ship from Britain and does not travel so far afield as to become worn-out within the small population of the territory. The Paradisian one-pound note (called a ‘pink’) is pinkish in colour and featuring a facsimile of the now-obsolete UK one-pound note one side and the hibiscus (territorial flower) and a portrait of Sir Harvey Headley (first royal governor-general, 1950-1963), superimposed on a hibiscus-decorated map of the territory, the other. Many pinks are taken home as souvenirs by tourists and so RBP (at their New London, Morning Island, head office, known colloquially as the ‘Pinkery’) must maintain a biannual print schedule to keep at least 250,000 notes in circulation (c. 2000). It is not generally welcomed by vendors and bankers in Britain as most no longer keep a space for pound notes in their tills Press ref. to the Island Press, daily afternoon paper printed at Hurricane Hole and distributed about Eden Island and beyond, especially on Hope Island to the west. Contains general news, notices, advertisements, mainly for locals’ interest. Subscription: £2,00/week; individual issue price: 50 p. private attire Riteway popular food-market chain, present in many Paradise communities. Some stores, notably the one in Devon, include a pharmacy QRS St Athelstan’s Anglican church at Wold’s End, Rum I. Æthelstan was not a saint but a king who ruled effectively over a large united portion of England in the 10th C.; apparently the Wold’s End cottagers were from Æthelstan’s home region of West Saxony (aka Wessex), mainly Devon and Somerset, and thought to honour him with the name of the chapel. St Francis’ ref. to St Francis of Assisi Anglican Church at Waterton, Morning I. Janine Hewlett attends here from mid-2003 St Kay, Dr Marion The wise and venerable Marion Clifford St Kay, PhD, Oxford (b. Sheffield, 1943), North Eden High School’s senior staff member and is generally believed by students to have been alive and active when most of the esoteric and ancient Indian and African literature he assigns was originally written St Luke's Hospital first proper hospital in the territory, after the military surgery, est. 1947 in Governor's Harbour; has full research facilities, continuing care for aged patients, cosmetic and critical-care surgery, cardiac care, oncology. A heliport on the grounds provides fast transport of patients, some of whom may be lifted to the airport for evacuation to other facilities beyond the territory. Mercy Hospital tends to transfer gynecology patients to St Luke's (though Mercy will do any childbirth cases and neonatal care) St Paul's Anglican church in Somerset High Street, (upper) Somerset, Eden Island. The Cavaliere family are regular congregants here St Peter’s Anglican church at Devon, Eden I; parish at which Janine Hewlett is confirmed St Stephen’s Anglican church at Derby, Eden I Sandy’s chic but conservative misses’ boutique in the Arcade, Surfside, frequently surprising in having up-to-date selections; popular with sensible teens and young women Savee’s popular budget-minded family-sundries emporium chain, typically found in high streets or shopping zones in Paradise. Many stores include a pharmacy school dress code scruff baked fruit tart, typically folded into a triangle, sometimes iced; a popular dessert or teatime snack amongst locals in Paradise; akin to a turnover or Danish pastry. selective semester-length course at secondary school in the scheduling of which the student has some choice of sequence; referring to the Territorial MOE secondary-school policy. shoulder season tourism period between the high or peak season and the low or off season, when rates are perceived to be lower and crowds are predicted to be smaller. In the BPI the first three-week periods of March and October are considered shoulder seasons Simply Sexy very popular misses’ intimates boutique in Bank Street, Hurricane Hole; frequented by older teens and young women. The shop’s well-recognised logo of two S’s within the bouts of a heart in pink and black is depicted at the lower right corner of the sides of their goods sacks, negating all pretensions at subtlety; thus the appearance of the sack itself is a sort of status symbol. Sometimes known as Simply Sexy's sleepout airy space outside, often a part of a verandah converted, such as by the use of canvas awnings or screens, to a bedroom for very hot nights. In Paradise, homeowners frequently have a separate cottage or cabana in the garden Somerset Knights premier intramural rugby team of Somerset Township, having been sponsored by then-Sir Jonathan Cavaliere, Bt., later first Earl of Paradise, and having adapted his family’s knight's-head symbol and blue-and-silver colours spirals serving of potato slivers peeled off in spiral-shapes, usually with skins attached, deep-fried in vegetable oil and spices; the very popular BPI equivalent of what are called chips in Britain or French fries in the US Strand, Surfside Strategy Surfside Arcade TUV tapa 1. bark-cloth, a soft burlap-like material, used for everyday clothing in pre-European Polynesia, made by beating the inner bark of breadfruit trees. In modern Paradise it is typically presented as a material from which souvenirs and bric-a-brac are made. 2. slang term for anything pretentious or ostentatious which is in truth not what it appears, such as jewellry, fashion accessories, shoes, etc. From a common in-joke amongst locals, based in the knowledge that most items of clothing marketed to tourists said to be of tapa are actually of textile or reed substitutes taro staple root-vegetable, commonly grown (even wild) in the islands. It is often used as a garish to fafa dishes, in salads and in the birdie and tuffle thirteen age of first degree of maturity in Paradise, at which a young person not escorted by guardians may enter and be served (non-alcoholic) beverages in a public drinking establishment (one may not legally be served alcoholic beverages till age 15). In practice, however, and away from common tourist areas, many publicans rely on personal acquaintance rather than statutes and respect patrons’ own recognizance; and few local constabularies will object to fairly-applied reasonable limits By age 13 most Anglicans and Roman Catholics have been received Confirmation and most Jews have received bar or bat mitzvah and thus are considered adult members of their congregations. A person of 13 may hold a part-time job of up to 24 hours per week at a rate of not less than 80 percent of minimum wage (net £3.25 in 1999), provided the schedule does not go past 21.00 and shall allow suitable time for school attendance and daily prep. A girl of 13, having attained menarche, is entitled to limited confidentiality in femalemedical issues and may purchase and use birth-control methods. However this is meant as a precautionary measure only and does not imply permission; the statutory age of sexual majority remains at 15. Theoretically a girl of 13 may also gain access to abortion although few Paradisian clinics would perform one on a girl of this age without further investigation, reporting and permission, if only in the interests of the patient herself. See also here TMU for Territorial Ministry of Utilities, the territorial government agency that administers power generation, water distribution and sewage treatment. Charlie Richardson works for TMU outside Governor's Harbour after mid-2002 Topanga the eastern of the two great peaks of eastern Eden Island, elevation about 350 m, which with Ali Wani forms a crutch in which sits the hamlet called The Hump (elev. 288 m) tourists’ cold common complaint during the shoulder seasons, when weather can be unreliable, even chilly, amongst tourists and business visitors expecting the entire archipelago to be always warm and calm, such as above 25-27º C and with little wind above 18-20 kts. Disappointment, coupled with logisitical unpreparedness, such as a lack of long-sleeved shirts and long trousers, and a holiday diet, often results in mild symptoms of a common cold: persistent sniffle, nasal pressure, sore throat and frequent sneezing (some studies have suggested the cause is more one of allergy to intensely-fragrant flora). Despite the best efforts of the Ministry of Tourism Affairs to inform prospective visitors and holiday-booking agencies, no-one is immune to being sneezed-on and coughed-at in public places, especially in shopping and amusement districts, between Founders’ Day and Christmas and between New Year’s and February township TP for Territorial Parliament, representative governing body of the territory True, Evonne female 20-something singer/songwriter and pop-music recording artiste, popular amongst young teenagers in Paradise 1999-2005. Apparently from New Zealand; an invention of Jonnie Comet t-shirt dress casual garment, as developed by the Angel of Paradise boutique in Hurricane Hole, merely an all-cotton t-shirt with a ruffle, in the same material, sewn to its hem to form a short frock, typically in bright or pastel colours, popular with prepubescent girls (and some older) in the territory. After a design by author Jonnie Comet for his own children tuffle (pron. TUFF-ell) sandwich made of wheat or corn bread, filled with beef or some other meat, gravy, spices and sometimes cheese; akin (though not in shape) to a submarine sandwich, frequently served hot. Popular one-handed meal amongst locals in Paradise WXYZ waist-jacket woman’s close-fitting, long-sleeved, usually unstructured coat, cropped short at the ribs, typically worn open or buttoned only nominally in front. Not used for a man’s sleeveless garment worn under the coat, which (though rare in Paradise) is known as a waistcoat Waterton Moor extensive natural preserve and public parkland situated on the windward coastal heath of upper Morning Island, having hiking trails, access (via stairways) down the eastern bluff to the beach; frequented by romantics and naturists wine cooler see cooler walk shorts dressy shorts for men, appropriate as casual attire; popular with surfers. Surfing terminology Compare board shorts. wrap simple loincloth-like garment, typically sewn or tied together so as to be ready-to-wear sports or leisure attire; popularised by Angel Cavaliere and styled after clothing worn amongst children and young people in the Solomon Islands during the circumnavigation of the yacht Starchase, c.1982. Typically altered to suit each individual (variations may be described in the text), the wrap at its most basic consists of one sash, usually cotton of a mostly-cotton blend, pulled between the legs and cinched about the legs with a second sash which is tied at one hip. Adaptable, comfortable, and aesthetically appealing, it is worn by all the Cavaliere children of Camelot and has become popular game attire, by itself or as part of an ensemble, amongst Strategy players of both sexes. Y-Type Doc. 5,09. Footnoted terms. b. 2010.1011. ©Jonnie Comet Productions Ltd. All rights reserved.